


Tres meses y dos semanas.

by elefseus



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No estaba nerviosa, que no se pensase nadie lo que no era, era una chica fuerte e independiente que podía manejar un poco de tiempo por su cuenta, solo era intranquilidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tres meses y dos semanas.

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientado durante el Wars, un poco después de que todo se fuese a pique en el anime y tuviesen que ir los niños a arreglarlo.
> 
> Solo con este fic ya he estrenado dos tags de danball.

Había pasado una cantidad más que importante de tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, Ran no sabía (más bien no quería saber) cuánto exactamente, pero Yuuya contaba cada semana que habían pasado separados, lo sabía, le había enseñado la libreta en una de sus llamadas y la pelirroja se había reído con tanta fuerza que estuvo a poco de caerse de la silla en la que estaba sentada mientras su pareja se ruborizaba, excusándose con que “la echaba de menos”. Enternecedor, suponía, pero una excentricidad después de todo. Exactamente habían sido tres meses y dos semanas, algo menos de lo que Ran se había esperado pero que, a pesar de las llamadas casi diarias y los mensajes más habituales todavía, le había resultado una eternidad.

Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras miraba las llegadas del aeropuerto, sus mirada alternando con rapidez entre el panel y la puerta. Si no estaba mal, el avión ya había aterrizado, pero seguía sin haber ni rastro de Yuuya ni de los demás pasajeros. No estaba nerviosa, que no se pensase nadie lo que no era, era una chica fuerte e independiente que podía manejar un poco de tiempo por su cuenta, solo era intranquilidad, algo curioso pues, si bien era cierto que le había añorado, no se había sentido tan inquieta durante su larga ausencia, era como si toda la energía que había acumulado estuviese saliendo ahora, ignorando que no era el momento. 

Un par de minutos más tarde y por fin comenzó a salir, o más bien a entrar, gente que acababa de bajar del avión. Entre una muchedumbre tan heterogénea, era complicado encontrar justo a quien buscaba, de hecho, por más que revolotease de puntillas, para poder ver por encima de la multitud, de un lado a otro, buscando esos rasgos tan suaves y esa piel amarillenta casi enfermiza (Que Ran le quería de todas formas, no hay que confundirse), no era capaz de dar con esas características tan suyas y que tan bien conocía.

-Ran~ -Saludó una voz alegre a su lado a la vez que una mano se apoyaba sobre su hombro. No había pasado tanto tiempo como para que no le reconociese, y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, giró sobre si misma y envolvió a su espalda en un abrazo.

-¡Yuuya! -Lejos de un simple saludo lo suyo fue directamente un grito que se ganó alguna que otra mirada de distintos viajeros, ¿Pero que importaba ser el centro de un poco de atención cuando por fin podía verle?

 

Habían pasado tres meses, dos semanas y diez horas separados, pero había valido la pena.


End file.
